


Song on Stardust

by HyperionSailor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, i wrote a song, song post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionSailor/pseuds/HyperionSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a song that I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song on Stardust

Oh, babe, the way you made my heart feel inside was no more closer than feeling like a god. A world of wonder, a land of promises, love felt fresh, hope was an allergen.

I crawled away, I wanted to stay, but this time, I can't say the music made me this way. I lost the path, darkened in a wave of self hate. How could you still want to talk to me.

If I, if I ever come back, just throw me over, the tides are waiting, waving, closer.  
If I, if I ever go away, lock me up, throw away the key, my arms are waiting, heart is racing, oh, what should I do

Our nights spent in the hazy hours of the dreamscaped commune, life behind the screens, and you never looked better than on my pixel screen, a light in the dark, days spent waiting for you

If I, if I ever come back, just throw me over, the tides are waiting, waving, closer.  
If I, oh, if I ever go away, lock me up, throw away the key, my arms are waiting, heart is racing, what the fuck would I do without you.

There's an old ache in my heart when I imagine your face, the conversations we shared, and I'd look to the forest and imagine what would have been. You don't know how deep you've cut into me, your starlight seeping into my veins like a drug. Acoustics play, I went away, yet hidden under the earthy rug.

If I, if I ever come back, just throw me over, the tides are waiting, waving, closer, I could drown in your sky.  
If I, If I ever go away, lock me up, throw away the key, my arms are waiting, heart is racing, this love I feel is going blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need this here so I can come back and look at it when I need to.


End file.
